The Islander
by Hippymagick
Summary: This is a songfic about Harry Potter as he plans to commit suicide after being framed for killing his soon to be wife. The song this fic is made after is the Islander by Nightwish.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, just barrowing them, neither do I own the song 'The Islander' by Nightwish.

Author's note: this is my first attempt at fanfiction and at a songfic so please keep that in mind. Flames are allowed but please go easy.

The Islander

By Hippymagick

_An old man by a seashore  
At the end of day  
Gazes the horizon  
With seawinds in his face  
Tempest-tossed island  
Seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
And a ship without a name _

Harry looked across the great sea at the rare sun set with a smile. Their was never sun here, their was never any hope. Looking down the long cliff side he saw the dark cold depths of the sea.

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
The ones on their travels homeward from afar_

It had been 7 years to the day. Seven days since he had been banished to hell. To Azkaban. The island was barren, nothing grew their, not plants or life or hope, just death and despair.

_This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago_

He cried no more, their was nothing left to cry. He had been betrayed, simple as that. Sentenced to hell for a crime he didn't commit. No one believed him, no one that mattered anyways. Hagrid never made it to the stand.

'Honorable' judge Umbridge made sure of that, no half-breads allowed in Wizarding World's courts. Remus wasn't even allowed into the court due to his 'furry little problem'. Tonks was a metamorphagus, their for she must be a scarlet women.

The good man Edmund Burk once said "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." That was surely true at the faux of a trial. Dumbledore didn't do anything, apparently to shocked by his successor's betrayal to even see if it was true. And Ron and Hermione quickly jumped on the sympathy train claiming he was, "evil since the beginning."

_The albatross is flying  
Making him daydream  
The time before he became  
One of the world's unseen  
Princess in the tower  
Children in the fields  
Life gave him it all:  
An island of the universe_

In a flurry of white feathers his faithful companion found him. Hedwig one of his last true friends had found him a weak into his imprisonment. And now she was with him at his immediate death. Plucking one of her feathers he looked at its color, a virgin snow white. Memories of old began to surface again, after being stolen repeatedly from his tormentors the Dementors.

_Now his love's a memory  
A ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time  
Saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water  
Seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow_

Thoughts of loves past and good times graced his haggard mind a last time. Looking with a weary smile at his leg he checked the rope one last time. The 100 feet of rope he found a while back had been a constant tormentor, a way out. And now he would take it. Making sure the rope was firmly secured to the rock and the other end to his leg, he stood up and once again looked at the setting sun on the horizon.  
_  
This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind so long ago_

In the back of his mind he could hear the sirens and bells, but he really didn't care. Looking back he could see the auror coming for their escaped prisoner, one Ronald Weasley leading the charge.

Craning his head he looked up to the clouds. Smiling as he saw his fallen friends looking at him, his mom and dad, Sirius, and her, his love beckoning him to the one place he never had. A home.

Blinking away the tears he looked back over the horizon at the now set sun and with a determined kick knocked the rock over the edge of the cliff. Hearing the foot steps of the guards behind him he smiled as the rock pulled him over the edge. As he fell he felt free. His last thoughts were of his soon to be home, and his last sight was the enraged face of Ronald Weasley looking over the edge and the sight of his faithful companion flying to the horizon before the murky depths over took his vision.


End file.
